Darkness Illuminates His Eyes
by UzumakiMatsurika
Summary: Are they consumed by their own hopeless dreams? Hatred? They might be together again but is it truly the same as before? SasuNaruSasu, Naru with many others  Lemons  Full Summary Inside.
1. Want

**Full Summary****: It's all about give and take. All about having that one thing that your heart accelerates. But what is it that? Are they not confused with this made up reality? They keep giving and giving but what are they really receiving? Are they really receiving anything at all? Naruto just wandering around everywhere, believing that all is right with the world and his love for Sasuke is true. Sasuke who can't forget the pain and suffering that his brother caused, thinking Naruto is his solution but Naruto drove out of his true path. What is his sole purpose in living? What was that road he was forcefully off from? Naruto seemed to find the comfort in casual fucks and drugs, since Sasuke left the village, now that he is back he can't shake off this bad habit. Mentally hooked into the drugs, physically hooked into the sex. Losing all reason. Why is it that Naruto can't move on? Can't escape from the grasp of those unwanting hands? **

**Sasuke came back. Now that's a miracle to be told. He came back to Konoha and Naruto by his side. It has been 2 years since then and no one has softened up to the once rouge ninja. Naruto still believes that Sasuke is his dear friend from before. Gaara comes and goes as he pleases selling drugs and receiving them as well. But is his motives on Naruto who Gaara is so desperately trying to achieve, affecting both Sasuke and Naruto? What is Gaara's true motives? **

**Chapter 1: Want**

He could feel every thrust, every groan that passed his lips. He just couldn't help but feel the ecstasy of _him._ The thought, the touch, the smell intoxicated his mind. How can it not. Raven dark long locks covered _his_ head, onyx emotionless eyes, rock hard body, dark aura you can't deny _his _mysteriousness. Now that he got _him_ he just can't let him go, finally that mysterious boy is in his arms, penetrating him in full throttle.

"A-ah!" he'd cried out. _He _played with his nipples barley massaging them with _his _lips causing the blond to arch into _his _mouth. A smirk displayed on _his_ lips wanting to tease the blond. _He_ stopped for a moment _his _member still inside, seductive dark eyes on the blond, waiting…

"Please….give it to me" he plead like a whore. Hard, rough, no room for any kind of gentleness. That night seemed forever to him, he couldn't help but be a slut, a whore. He wanted _him,_ needed _him _even if it was his imagination. Just the feel of _his_ dick inside him.

His first time in the dark, abandon trees of the forest.

* * *

Eyes. Those eyes. Those eyes that haunt you. Those eyes that KEEP haunting you. Those precious eyes that love to see you cry. Those crazy eyes who love to hurt you. Those eyes that burn for you. Those eyes that love you deeply. Which one can it be? The loving man or the horrid monster? _He_ can't bring himself to answer. Those eyes that belong to _his_ dearest brother.

Walks in the lone house, pacing back and froth, candle light surround _him, _face painfully angry and hurt. Every night is the same. That excruciating night still burns in _his_ memory and destroys _his_ heart. Revenge wakes in every part of _his_ brain, how it turned this way? Wanting to kill _his_ closest dearest person in _his_ entire life. The irony of it all! How endlessly anger fuels _his_ jets. One night, and all _he_ ever believed and cherish gone in one agonizing second.

But somehow. A blond obnoxious idiot entered _his_ life. Now _his_ world has turned for the worst. But the loudness eliminates the painful burning even for a moment, its calms him into a relaxation, even for a bit _he_ can take _his_ mind off everything.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with his hand waving in the air, announcing of his return. Sasuke sitting absent minded on the bench, hands on his pockets and a smile forming on his thin lips. Naruto flopped next to Sasuke, catching his breath. He grabbed his chest and exhaled.

"Guess what?" Very excited indeed "I got it!" he yelled happily and clasps his hands together.

"Got what exactly, Naruto?" Sasuke rolled his eyes to show his annoyance at the idiocy.

"Look here." Naruto unfolded the paper and passed it to Sasuke. Sasuke pursed his lips as he looked inside

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked in frustration, "You had me waiting for this." He shoved the 'item' back at Naruto.  
"Hey! This is some quality shit, okay?" Naruto folded the paper back and dipped it inside his pocket.

"Why the hell would I care for _weed?_" Sasuke hissed the last word. Naruto gave a heavy sigh.

"Stop being so prissy about it. Shit." Naruto got up, stretched and started walking off. Sasuke followed suit.

"I'm not being prissy."

"Well you sure are acting bitchy like a fucking girl." Sasuke shakes his head.

"You know how I am with that."

"Its just weed, Sasuke. It ain't like a fucking cancer stick, no, that fucks up your lungs. Ew!" He laughs, putting his arms over his head as they walk to the direction of Naruto's house.

"Its just weed, he says. When you gonna realize that fucks up your brain."

"I don't see any affect."

"That's cuz you're already an idiot." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and relaxed his shoulders.

"Hey!" Naruto whipped around and stared straight to Sasuke's eyes, which seem not affected by this.

"Are you picking a fight, Sasuke?" Naruto crooked an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am dobe. But it'll take you a week to just figure out if I was. So let's not waste time." Sasuke circle around him and continued walking.

"Oh hell no. You ain't being chicken are you? _Bock-bock!"_ Naruto flapped his arms like a chicken would do, mocking Sasuke. Sasuke squinted his eyes and faced Naruto, heaved a sigh.

"Hey." A voice came behind Naruto. Red short hair came to view; Sasuke had a sick feeling twisting his stomach. Rolled his eyes, turned his head to different direction and shoved his hands in his pockets frustrated.

"Oh hey Gaara. What brings you here, eh?" Naruto said as they did a secret handshake and patted there backs, swung his arm around the shorter boy pulling Gaara closer.

Sasuke hated Gaara, one good reason: he's fucking Naruto.

**A/N: I don't know about this story. Mainly i just started on a whim, but seeing how this is going i have to say I'll do my best to come with a good plot. **  
**Reviews please? :D**


	2. Need

**Chapter 2: Need**

Sasuke couldn't help but feel this hatred towards Gaara. It's as if he was jealous of him? He can't be, Naruto has fucked many people before so why does this one person bother him this much? Or has he been like this with all the other Naruto 'admirers'? Since that time in the forest, Naruto acted different towards Sasuke. Is it because he wasn't good enough that he endlessly keeps looking for a good fuck? Or is it the drugs that took control? Naruto never been corrupted by drugs before. Naruto **never** been corrupted by anything. So what does this drug have on him? Is it because of Gaara? Is Naruto going also crazy….like his _brother? _

"Uchiha." Gaara said solemnly

"Gaara" Said Sasuke bitterly, heading towards to Naruto's house, his back to them.

Naruto, still draped over Gaara, pulled him closer and whispered into his ear, "Don't trip, he's always like that." Naruto grinned, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Gaara observed the two and chuckled.

"So I see you have another supplier, eh? Naruto-kun?" Gaara looked from the edge of his eye to catch a glimpse of Sasuke's annoyance.

"NO! Why would I waste my best quality for another? He just owed me a favor. You know you're the best, sweetie buns." Naruto slid his hand down Gaara's back to grab his ass and smirked knowingly. Sasuke gagged while going up the stairs to Naruto's front door. Sasuke is pretty annoyed that Naruto forgot about him, focusing all his attention to that red haired jerk. Just like his _brother_….. Ignored him.

Sasuke waited patiently besides his frustrated stance on Naruto's door.

"Damn Sasuke. I swear you acting like a cold blooded bitch. You're in your rag, huh?" Naruto snickered and unlocked the door, held his hand up high and bowed like a butler, "Your highness."

"Hn" Sasuke entered and stood awkwardly waiting for Naruto.

"I need to talk to Gaara for a while, make yourself at home, I'll be in, in a bit." Naruto shut the door and turned to Gaara, folded his arms across his chest and crooked his eyebrow.

"He seems jealous." Gaara looked towards the door and slid back to Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Maybe." Naruto chuckled at the thought of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, jealous. Can't really grasp it at all!

"We have business to handle. Midnight, at the usual place."

"Business? What kind?"

"A Deal." Gaara looked deep into Naruto's eyes, informing him.

Naruto gazed down, eyes deep in thought, just above a whisper he said, "Gaara, you know how I feel about deals going on in such a place…I don't…do that no more…since…" he drifted off, not wanting to continue , not wanting to remember the screaming or the calls or anything.

"Naruto." Gaara stepped closer, reaching Naruto's arm, soothing him with his warm hands. Naruto unfolded his worn out arms and laid them to his sides, letting Gaara full access.

"I'm sorry, but I need you there." Gaara breathed into Naruto neck, giving Naruto the shrill delight of shivers down his back.

"And if I do go…" Naruto couldn't help but ask, knowing he'd receive a prefect 'present'. Gaara's eyes gazed to his left to catch Naruto's supposed smirk before he answered, "I'll give you something worth your wild" and nibbled on the flesh between Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto groaned thru his teeth, hands trembled aching to touch, while lips quivered and goose bumps began to form. Naruto couldn't bear it any longer, for those teeth and tongue always worked like magic on him like a hopeless boy. Naruto grabbed the back of Gaara's neck and forced their lips together. By Instinct, Naruto aggressively struck his tongue inside the poor boy's mouth taking all dominance. Gaara moaned into the wild side of Naruto. How he loved Naruto when he became this uncontrollable animal, that's been wanting out, begging for it in his sleep.

Naruto pushed Gaara against the door, holding the weak wrists of Gaara, holding them above his head and twisted his tongue in all sides. Forcefully pushing his knee between Gaara's legs and grinding his groin into Gaara's. Naruto bite the bottom lip of the red haired and moved his head back pulling the delicate lip.

"I hope you know what you getting yourself into." Naruto said while letting go, eyes full of lust and need. Gaara in a haze nodded and stumbled down the stairs.

Naruto, still lust filled with one simple hot kiss, entered his apartment. He looked onto his couch, no one there. Usually Sasuke would be waiting, with his arms, all frustrated, across his chest and a pout on his lips, but no one. Not even in the kitchen, or tomato on the counter.

"Sasuke?" he'd called out but no answer. Maybe he ran off, clearly because of his annoyance. Naruto gave a heavy sigh and hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. He went to the hallway, and then near to his bedroom he heard rhythmically, slow music coming inside. The soft melody of a sweet lullaby. He opened his door slowly to discover his wide bed, and its centerpiece is a very naked Sasuke.

**A/N: A very short chapter… :( Next time for sure I'll do it longer!  
Reviews please?**


	3. Bold

**A/N: Sorry for neglecting this story for so long. Wel****l here is your promised Chapter**

**Chapter 3: Bold  
**

Sasuke, always lonely but never been alone. He had his Mother, Father and especially his brother. They showed compassion and love what every young boy needs. His father almost never acknowledged him. His brother, who he truly admired, never had the time. But that frightful night changed all. He wasn't merely the lonely boy with parents, now he was alone with no ounce of love. Itachi, his brother, the only one he actually loved more than anything betrayed him. Sasuke made a vow to avenge his clan and kill Itachi. Now the nightmare began, forced into the forever coldness of the plate of revenge.

Naruto, alone from the start, made the promise to one day be acknowledged by all, HOKAGE. Never giving up become his ninja way, that optimistic attitude changed the lives of others wherever he went. He gained that love, never again be alone. However, something destroyed his attitude, his life and crushed his dreams. Since Sasuke left, trying to capture him and bring him back, Naruto never been the same. At some point he got caught up into the unsatisfactory way of drugs, believing they would bring strength and power. Naruto forever lost into the sea of mindless illusions.

* * *

Sasuke glorified, elbows supporting his upper body. Satin sheets cover the surrounding edges of Sasuke's body, as if tousled. Looking directly at the embarrassed boy still clenching the door handle. Naruto's body trembled, his lower half vibrated it's as if he's losing control. The little kiss with Gaara showed no comparison to what is happening to his body now. Naruto averted his eyes toward the window, bearing this urge to attack this beauty. He remembered the time in the forest, his loud embarrassing screams echoed in his ears. But what brought this matter?

"Sasuke…" Naruto gulped, it's as if flames surrounded every part of his body, Naruto knew he wanted him badly. And Sasuke took that to his advantage. Why would Sasuke, the, oh, so prideful Uchiha, be willingly to go this low.

"Yes, Naruto…Kun?" Sasuke mischievously smiled. Sasuke's voice lust filled; seem to whisper into Naruto's ear.

Sasuke had in no mind to admit to his pity weaknesses.

"What…are you…doing?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the softness of your bed. Very alluring." Sasuke whispered, eyes tracing over Naruto's disheveled form. The blonde's body heated, feeling those ebony eyes calling for him. "How about joining me, eh? Naruto-kun?" Naruto gulped once more. Naruto is in the state of uncontrollable desires, pouring out his every pore.

He had so desperately tried to hide that fact; he wanted to repeatedly do what they did in the darkness of the forest, this time, with Naruto being on top. But Naruto so stubbornly tried to deny that he wanted this arrogant bastard. With Sasuke just mere inches away from his inescapable grasp, wet hot tongue over the pale boy's body causing him to stir and moan and call out his name for who knows how long… Wait, now is not the time.

Why does Sasuke treat him so, being irresistible that Naruto will need to attack him. Sasuke knew he was being foolish, he couldn't help it that he wanted Naruto all to himself. But knew that would never happen he just felt that Naruto needed to be reminded of who is boss. The feeling to monopolize Naruto is in his fingertips.

Sasuke must know everything that is happening inside of Naruto's head. If he didn't he wouldn't be smirking knowingly and slowly lifting himself on his knees. What could he possibly be trying to do? Sasuke raises his arms, circling them around his head, slowly inserting his fingers into his raven dark hair. Showing every inch of his perfect body.

"You know. I love it when you are this way." He cocked his head one way, staring at Naruto's red face. "It makes me hot all over, Naruto" And a very noticeable harden… member blurred Naruto's vision. His body froze. He never knew Sasuke was this bold as to put a show for him. Sasuke's eyes glazed with lust catching Naruto's gaze. Sasuke attentively put his finger into his mouth and grabbed his bottom lip in a very seductive way causing Naruto's harden member to become detectable to Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke 'Hn' and the bed creaked, the floor felt cold on the sole of Sasuke's feet, but Naruto felt the heat of Sasuke's aura and his eyes squinted toward the Uchiha. Sasuke, already so close to him, there was no turning back now.

Naruto couldn't breath, Sasuke with his beautiful pale skin just inches from his grasp. Sasuke placed his hands gently on Naruto's chest, he felt the loud beating of Naruto's heart, and smirked. Naruto couldn't function right; he was trying to steady himself on the door, not letting Sasuke see how weak he became with only the sight of the raven's naked body.

"Are you sure you can hold on for long?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto's ear, his finger brushing along the blond's harden body and edging towards Naruto's member. The dobe gasped, he was at his limit. Naruto's arms circle around Sasuke's body and dragged him to the large bed.

The bed creaked with the weight of Naruto and Sasuke falling onto the bed. "You love to tease me, don't you, Teme." Naruto began to kiss Sasuke's neck, gently rubbing his fingers along the teme's chest to his abdomen, licking his earlobe and lightly forming circles above Sasuke's groin.

"Sasuke… Its amazing how your body turns me on to the fullest." Naruto whispered. Carelessly, Naruto's fingers began to caress Sasuke's hard on only to receive a slight push of pale hands. Naruto looked to Sasuke. The teme moved his hands and grabbed Naruto's face. Bringing their lips together in rough kiss. Naruto was shocked at first but soon his instincts took him over. His tongue licked Sasuke's upper lip, and inside the moaning mouth of the pale boy. Sasuke sucked on the blond's bottom lip causing him to groan and grind his lower part on the raven.

"I want you now…..Inside me" Sasuke did not fail to be seductive. He grabbed Naruto's hands and guided him to his entrance. Sasuke spread his legs apart giving a very good view to the blonde. Naruto couldn't describe the desire that went all over his body, he is trembling, every pore vibrated with lust. What cause Sasuke to act like this?

Sasuke didn't want to admit to anything. He didn't understand either, this impulse that flowed thru his body seemed to create a beast. A beast that had no limits, no boundaries and most definitely gets what it wants. Sasuke face flushed, his eyes glazed, and his member twitching.

Naruto did not know he became this trembling idiot over a naked body. But it wasn't just a naked body but someone that he been meaning to achieve. To ever hold and pound deep in him. He wasn't Naruto this moment. He was the monster that been desperately wanting out. And Sasuke unlocked the door that has been closed shut for so long. Not even Gaara successfully unlocked that door. He was ready to ravish Sasuke beautiful body. Ready to make him cry out, and moan his name.

Naruto unbutton his jeans, his harden member sticking out. He nudges toward Sasuke's entrance, leaving kiss marks on the raven's neck and chest. Sasuke, in a hurry, takes off Naruto's shirt, feeling the bronze skin under his cool touch.

Sasuke gasp as the blonde's member grinds at his entrance, teasing the poor raven even more.

"Dobe…" he moaned "Don't tease me…"

"Teme, you sound so delicious." Naruto chuckled. Sharingan eyes glared at the smiling idiot, until the Dobe kissed him fiercely and slowly entered the pale boy.

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"So tight." Naruto grunted feeling the inside of Sasuke. The insides tighten over Naruto's member causing the blonde to loose focus and thrust hard into Sasuke.

"Naruto!" The Uchiha yelled. The ecstasy of Naruto's dick filled him. It never occurred to him how unbearably good Naruto is. The friction of their bodies combined together. Perfectly matched. But Sasuke can't let his mind escape with the better of himself. He had, has other plans. Memories of his decayed brother slipped his mind, for the fraction of that moment Sasuke knew his purpose.

The harsh push of Naruto's body brought him back into the present.

"Sasuke…" Naruto thrust in, Sasuke's legs loosely hang on the blonde's shoulders, flapping aimlessly around. The tongue battle for dominance never ends. With each thrust, pelvis to pelvis, tongue whirling around the other, the rhythm that each both took in this game of sex filled every pore of their bodies. The bed creaked, moans filled the ears, and sweat became the fragrance of the room. Sasuke couldn't get enough of Naruto's body, how lusciously breath taking he is. His hands roamed the dobe's delectable chest, brushed his biceps and nails scraped his firm back.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered his arms right beside on either side of Sasuke's face, his bright blue eyes looked deep into those ebony orbs, sweat dripped down the tanned body and a simple smile formed on the dobe's lips.

With a loud bang, the two jumped, and a pink haired came rushing towards the room. "Naru-" She yelled, but she fell silent. The image of her beloved two men laid on a bed, practically naked on each other arms replayed over and over again. But she knew it wasn't her place to judge. She averted her eyes, trying hard to hold back the tears that are already falling.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered, buttoned his jeans as he gently rose off the bed. Cold fingers clasped around the blonde's wrist and raven hair shook. Sapphire eyes became dark and Sasuke's eyebrow arched. Naruto snatched his hand back and walked over to Sakura.

"What happen?" He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder but she shifted her movements so he wouldn't be able to touch her. He frowned.

"We need to talk." Her gaze upon the wooden floor than to the now worried blue eyes. He nodded; she turned her back and hurriedly rushed to the door, Naruto close behind her. Sasuke groaned and feel back to the feathered pillow. He placed his palms on his forehead and swiftly brushed his hair back. "What might have happened that would interrupt this moment of all things," Sasuke wondered loudly, "Sakura." The image of her pitiful tear struck face burned his mind. A flashed back rewinds in his eyes: _Itachi's back to Sasuke, his shoulders relaxed and calm. Itachi slightly turned his head to his young brother, a tear streaming down his beautiful face. _Sasuke sighed, rubbed his eyes, and sat up on the bed. Naked and only a thin blanket covered his groin, he decided to get dress and head out.

"Naruto, what have you been doing up till now?" Sakura's face pained, her arms crossed across her chest and a small pout on her full lips. "Has this what you've been doing all this time with _Sasuke_?" Her eyes accusing, towards Naruto. The blond stood silent, giving no expression on his face, waiting for the reason to be called out like this. He laid his back on the opposite of his door and Sakura in the middle of the hallway. Sasuke could hear the muffled voices thru the door, as sat on the couch, and could clearly interpret what they were saying. She shook her head, her eyes welled, "This wasn't part of the plan."

"I know. What did you have to tell me that's so important?" Naruto said as he put his arms on the back of his head.

"It's Gaara. You were summoned for an S ranked mission," She said, nonchalantly. He nodded and headed back to his door. "Naruto…are you still-"

"Occasionally," His hand already on the knob, waiting, for there was clearly more. "Have you had sex recently with anyone else?" She meant if Naruto has had sex other than what she saw now, referring to the rumors that started to form a dark cloud around Naruto. But he always mislead them, still keeping his name out of the gutter for the soon to be Hokage. He turned to her and smiled triumphantly. He stepped towards her, his hand out stretched and brought her to a tight hug. He whispered to her ear, "I will always love you no matter what, understand that. Believe it." Sakura confused, Naruto let her go and stepped inside his room to find Sasuke glaring. Great another fire needed to be burned out.

**A/N: Please review? **


	4. Run Away Thoughts

**A/N: Sorry! My thoughts and ides ran away from me so I needed to come up with new ones! :O But of course that's just excuses you don't want to hear! Please bear with me! **

**WARNING: Be Prepared. **

**Disclaimer: Hate not owning Naruto :'( All these characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei! Plot is Mine(Yazmin Gomez)! Ill hate the thought of anyone taking it. Even if it sucks. **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 4: Run Away Thoughts

There are times when your dreams are put on hold and your nightmares start to play. That frightful night still haunts him. Still terrifies him. There is simply no escaping it. Sasuke is not how he use to be. Dependable to his older brother? No. His brother betrayed him. As so did Konoha Village. He declared he will avenge his family. Even his dear brother once he learned the truth. Consumed by the darkness he lost himself. Naruto sought for the slightest thread of hope... Sasuke's memory of his tragic past erased.

Dreams have fighting chances into becoming your reality. If you just believe. That's what he made his whole life based on. Since he had no parents to begin with and became an outcast for reasons unknown to him. _Monster. _Naruto had a fighting spirit though. A spirit that can not be broken down by petty words. But once taken in by a different kind of _monster _there was no turning back. That once fighting spirit died within him.

* * *

Sasuke with his striking glare on Naruto, thoughts running into his head. _He only loves Sakura? Then who was _he_ to _him_? And Gaara? _The blond stood remotely in front of the closed door idly gazing at Sasuke. The tension in the air became thick like a blindly mist surrounding them. Sasuke put his arms across his chest while Naruto had his arms to his sides, fingers twitching. He is sure that Sasuke heard everything he told to Sakura. But if he hadn't, should he acknowledge it? Naruto started to aimlessly look around his apartment. The kitchen to his left with a coffee pot on the stove, also the door heading toward his bedroom, directly forward is the couch behind Sasuke facing the TV, and a closet to his right. With Sasuke's intent stare Naruto's lips became stern and he slowly cocked his head to the right, confusedly, innocently. Blond locks jumped. Sasuke's brows furrowed. _Why should I concern myself over Naruto's affairs? _Sasuke heaved a sigh, "What was that about an S ranked mission?" He finally said. Naruto's eyes widen with relief, "Oh that." Naruto waved indifferently heading towards the kitchen preparing a fast ramen cup. With his back turned to Sasuke, shoulders unexpectedly relax.

"Gaara asked me to help achieve a certain _item _from the hidden cloud nation." Naruto started.

"Doesn't he have subordinates that admire him, willingly want to go?" Sasuke knew it was much more than a measly mission. Naruto is hiding something yet again.

"... Gaara can't trust anyone with this sort of mission. This is the same as... Ah never mind," Naruto turned to stare suspiciously to Sasuke, waiting for his ramen cup to be ready, "What does it concern you anyways, Teme?" _Sasuke is unexpectedly concern of me all of a sudden. He must have heard everything?_

_The same as? _Sasuke laughed, "Don't flatter yourself dobe I was just concern of the fact of _who _will need to supervise me" He sneered. Sasuke hated that the Hokage assigned, the once rouge ninja, a supervisor. But then again, Naruto did beg for him, a compromise, rather than execution.

"..." _That's a lie. _"Sakura will." Azure eyes ogled at the pale face. Naruto stepped forward to Sasuke, as the raven turned his head away, Naruto gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "It'll be alright. You'll handle without me." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke glared at the already retrieving orange back, "Hn dobe." The raven headed towards the bedroom "Night." And closed the door shut. Naruto stared at the brown door visualizing a naked teme. "Ah... Sasuke.." Naruto sighed and ate his ramen in peace.

As Sasuke sat on the lonely couch of Naruto's house only with a black long sleeved shirt loosely upon his shoulders and tight red briefs, he heaved a sigh. Dawn broke thru the white curtains and shined upon his face, reminding him of what is to come today. He shook his head and ruffled his hair. _I will always love you no matter what. _What can that possibly mean? Naruto's love for Sakura is of a sister or is his little crush became much more. _S ranked mission? Garra?_ Sasuke scrambled thru his brain for the meaning of all this hype. Naruto is way different from his memories._ I will become Hokage! Believe it! I will bring you back Sasuke! _Sasuke breathed another sigh _Itachi, _as he laid his head on the couch, closing his eyes. _Sasuke you need to kill your best friend. Hate me. I'm an avenger._

"Sasuke?" Naruto's worried look came to view upside down as Sasuke opened his eyes.

"What?" He casually said giving Naruto a stern face.

"What's wrong? You keep sighing." Naruto cocked his head to the left, his eyes soften.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." Sasuke ignored him. Naruto shook his head and jumped over the couched sitting next to Sasuke.

"You know," Naruto came closer to Sasuke, lips brush one another, and Naruto grabbed a handful of hair cranking Sasuke's neck upwards while Sasuke clenched Naruto's white muscle shirt. "You might not notice but I do care for you more ways than not. So stop with the indifferences and open your eyes." Naruto whispered upon Sasuke's lips causing the raven to shiver and tighten his hold on the blond mischief. A snake like tongue slithered its way into Sasuke's wanting mouth as Naruto shoved him down into the couch. Naruto pulls back just enough to stare into those perfectly black orbs and begins once again. His fingers raveled on the raven's hair, opening more of the lewd boy's mouth. There is no fight over dominance. Naruto completely devours him, his tongue circling the inside of Sasuke's mouth. The blond gently bit and suck on the lewd boy's bottom lip. Sasuke squirmed underneath him.

"What you...trying.. to do.. dobe?" said the hazed raven as soon as the blond left his wet mouth. Naruto continued downwards sucking on Sasuke's delectable neck.

"Ahh.." Sasuke gave out a soft moan. His fingers brushing into Naruto's hair.

"I'm trying to eat." Naruto bit, pull and lick the flesh under his lips leaving fresh red marks. Taking off Sasuke's shirt, the blond caressed his beautiful pale skin, ghosting his lips over Sasuke's abdomen.

"Red really does suit you." Naruto's scorching blue eyes looked up to the raven's flushed face. _I love you. _Sasuke covered his eyes with his forearm and dug his head into the couch. _I love you. Believe it. _Naruto's eyes looked confusingly at Sasuke, he paid back attention to Sasuke's twitching hard-on under those exposed tight red briefs. Naruto grab the flushed raven's cock gently underneath his briefs and stroked it softly and teasingly.

"Ahh!" Sasuke reverted back to Naruto, thoughts disappearing. Naruto's mouth on the base of his cock, massaging his balls firmly on one hand.

"Na-Naruto" Sasuke bit his bottom lip arching his lower half into Naruto more. But the blond grabbed Sasuke's hips with both of his hands pushing him down. His blue eyes staring at Sasuke's pink plumped lips then to his ebony eyes.

"Now... Tell me what's wrong?" Naruto's nails slowing digging into Sasuke's hips.

"Hah?!" Sasuke confused and horny, "Naruto what's the mean-"

"No Sasuke. Tell me." Naruto cut him off.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Sinister ebony eyes accusing Naruto. The dobe averted his eyes downward. _What is it? _Naruto thought. He smirked, licked his lips and gave Sasuke a knowing glance.

"Naru-" Sasuke's briefs came off in one swift, completely exposing his harden shaft, wet with a sudden need of release. Naruto unbuckled his belt, quickly took it off and tied Sasuke's wrists above his head.

"What are you doing?!" Sharigan appeared but soon Naruto covered his eyes.

Naruto shook his head, "We will not be having none of that." The blond took of his muscle shirt and tied it around his eyes.

"You should know this doesn't work on-" Naruto thrust in Sasuke's entrance without any warning or preparation.

"Ahh Fucking dobe! Don't shove it...in like that!" Naruto still inside, leaned towards Sasuke's ear, "Tell me what's wrong. Then I'll be gentle." Naruto wagered. As Naruto started moving slowly gentle Sasuke trembled into his movements.

"So?" The blond lingered on the raven's lips, licking the bottom lip of the uke, a delightful moan escaped his lips, Naruto smirked confident in his persuasion.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." Sasuke turned his head away scrunching his nose. _I can't believe you. _Naruto squinted, clenching his hand into a fist.

Naruto pulled the belt tied with Sasuke's wrist back in one hand and the other squeezed his hip and pulling them into him, rough. Thrusting into the poor boy under him harder and deeper each time. Sasuke's screams made the room shake and quake. Naruto's uncontrollable desire to monopolize this beautiful creature became unreasonable. As each thrust Naruto lost a bit of himself. He needed what kept him sane. Unfortunately it wasn't the boy underneath him which he so wants. _This will keep you from lashing out. Garra gave me a bag. What's this? Your savior. _

"It hurts! Stop Naruto! Stop please!" Sasuke tried hard not to let any tears fall, tried to untie himself but Naruto's strengths and thrusts kept increasing. With Sharigan he saw thru the shirt to Naruto's face. Clouded by merely lust and... anger. The blond untied the shirt and stuffed it inside the ravens mouth. Only muffled sounds echoed in his ears. Both of the blonds hands were on the sides of Sasuke's hips. Naruto's nails dug deep, pulling his body onto Naruto's wanting cock. Sharigan eyes stared at Naruto's face while trying to bear the pain. Naruto is not in control of his self. Sasuke's dick is unbearably hard even with these circumstances. Sasuke's hands went towards his pleading cock, Naruto just swapped them away.

"I'm not giving you pleasure. This is your punishment." Eyes not on Sasuke. Emotions clouded. Naruto brought Sasuke's left leg over his shoulder, shifting him to one side. Fucking Sasuke sideways caused for his thick ass to surface arousing Naruto more. Sasuke's insides tighten around his cock, "Mmhm!" Rough into the interior of Sasuke's insides the uncontrolled dobe thrust further.

"Ahh...Ahh..." The blond grunted. Naruto needed to get this out. As the blond held up the leg he thrust deep, pulled all the way out and thrust harder back in. Each movement became more fiercer. He turned Sasuke over, his back to Naruto and fucked him faster within each thrust harder. Blood started to cloak Naruto's cock. Sasuke took off the shirt from his mouth, "Naruto! Ahhh! You're... Hurting me!"

"Shut up!" The dobe pulled Sasuke's dark hair while pounding him. Naruto's eyes turn red, fangs sprout out and claws begin to form. Naruto growls as he continues ravishing Sasuke's ass. Naruto bites the raven's shoulder whispering nonsense. _I love it. I love this. I love you. _Naruto picks up and turns Sasuke on top of him, still plunging deep in. Sticky with the cum the lewd boy ejaculated three times their bodies felt evidently slippery. Sasuke puts his arms around Naruto's neck, still tied to his wrists, he clings to Naruto. The blond bounces Sasuke on his cock violently, his claws scrapping the beautiful clear skin of the raven, red eyes unwavering on Sasuke's chest, nipples, abdomen, thighs, and body. Naruto's uneven breathing, the raven arched back, the bouncing dark locks covering somber eyes sinking into the couch the two boys lost in themselves.

"Ahh Naruto!"

"Mmm.. Ahh...Uh" Claws grabs each side of Sasuke's shoulders, blood dripping out to his already wounded back, pulling Sasuke's frail body into him, forcefully entering the raven's tight hole.

"So tight I could burst..." Naruto mumbled as he moved upwards shoving his cock into the bleeding hole causing Sasuke to cry out clutching tightly to Naruto's neck. Sasuke's plumped pink lips brushed on Naruto's neck sliding down to his collarbone. Sasuke's bite down on the flesh. "Arh" Naruto growled as they both climaxed. As the blood drew out Naruto felt tears on his chest.

"I hate you..." The room became silent and awfully cold. Naruto laid Sasuke down on the couch his eyes returning to his shade of blue as he slowly pulled out. Sasuke whimpered.

"I-I... am.. I-" Naruto's cobalt eyes soften and his brows furrowed. _I hate you._

"I see you are back to your senses, dobe." Sasuke inhaled, his dark hair clouding his head, arms above him on the side of the couch. Naruto's lips formed a tight line and untied Sasuke's wrists.

"I am so sorry Sasuke... I-I didn't know what came over me.." Naruto ruffled his blond locks out of his eyes, his gaze on Sasuke's limp member and bleeding entrance. "I'll make it up to you..." Naruto whispered, moving towards Sasuke lower half. Sasuke's somber eyes widen as Naruto licked the raven's entrance and massaged his balls.

"Mmm... Na-Naruto... " Sasuke moaned, "You...d-don't have to do this..." Trying to push Naruto away, his palms on the blonds face. The blond moved the pale boy's hands away gently, looking deeply into ebony eyes, "Let me." Sapphire eyes smoldering. For the first time Sasuke had to hide the blush that was forming his cheeks and averted his eyes, "Whatever..." A small smile formed on Naruto's lips as he smoothly moved his palm up and down Sasuke's shaft. His tongue licking the blood that slipped out Sasuke's entrance, tenderly massaging his balls with the other hand, Naruto tried to do everything as kindly as he can without hurting the poor boy under him. _I hate you. _He thrust his tongue further in Sasuke's entrance, pumping his cock generously. Freeing Sasuke out of his pain. The taste of iron in the blond's mouth. The raven bit down on his bottom lip suppressing the moans that threaten to escape. With each lick and thrust of Naruto's tongue the raven trembled. Almost forgetting the pain from before. Cleansing any excessive blood, Naruto gaze at the poor raven, to his delight Sasuke had his palms over his face clearly failing to hide that crimson blush.

Naruto chuckled, "You like it don't you? Me doing this." lick.

"Mmm!" Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't deny it. You love me _assaulting_ you in this way." Naruto glanced to the raven's face. Instant eye contact. Sasuke's palms just over his eyes gazing down to the blond, Naruto's lip brushing against the raven's entrance.

"Keep watching me _Sasuke_. This is my sorry." Naruto eyes cast down to Sasuke's hard on impatiently waiting for a touch. As the blond took all of the raven in his mouth Sasuke gasped.

"Na-Naruto... Why... you...?" The raven's breath hitched, Naruto smiled. Bobbing his head up and down slowly, teasing the poor raven, licking the head and sucking Sasuke's juicy cock to the base. One finger in Sasuke's entrance thrusting into his prostate, Naruto bob his head faster and suck a bit more harder, not enough to hurt the raven but enough to get a certain response.

"Ahhh... Naruto... Not... like that!" Sasuke's palms raveled into his hair trying to keep sane as Naruto's luscious mouth intensely suck on his pleading member. From the base to tip, massaging the abandon balls, thrusting into the wounded entrance softly, Sasuke's moans of pleasure echo out of his body into Naruto. _I love you. _Naruto wanted to go inside, feel the tighten muscles around his harden cock _just a little... No I can't.._

The raven's hips inch forward into the blond's moist mouth while Naruto's unwavering gaze laid upon Sasuke's agape lips, receiving the endless satisfaction of fellatio. The last suck to the head, tongue twisting around the base, sucking the delicate balls, and pumping the raven's cock in one palm, Naruto is a one man circus. Sasuke's eyes rolled back as he release his satisfactory orgasm to the blond's face. Collapsing into the couch Sasuke moan, closing his eyes as a result of pure bliss.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as he wiped the cum off his face, licking his fingers.

"Hn..." Sasuke opened one eye and half smiled. _But still want to know what's wrong..._ Naruto felt obliged, picking up the already wasted raven into their bed, the blond wrapped the blankets around them both, brushing his fingers on the pale face, drifting off to sleep, he whispered "I love you...Sasuke...Sorry..."

The cold water hit his porcelain skin, his head bowed, dark hair wet to his skin, easing his muscles into the quiet shurr of the shower. Craning his neck around for a release of tensed muscles letting the warm water drain all tension. Snores coming from outside the bathroom reminded him of the annoying idiot who caused these rumbles inside of him. Washing out the shampoo out of his hair, brushing his fingers gently into his scalp, Sasuke remembers the fire in _those eyes. _The animal inside of this monster threatening to come out. _This is your punishment. I hate you. _Sasuke shook his head, and continued washing his back, cleansing his body of dirty and dried substances. Wasted cum dripping out his entrance, sliding down his thighs causing the raven to shiver and harden his jaw.

Out the shower, Sasuke put on loose black boxers and a towel over his head, walking towards the living room he laid down on the floor feeling the coolness of the carpet, drifting off to sleep.

_Bang _The front door came crashing down into a oblivion, Sakura angrily rushing in after, while Sasuke sat up with a start, glazed eyes staring at the scene nonchalantly.

"Hi Sasuke..." Sakura nodded knocking the bedroom door down.

"Hn." Sasuke fell back into the floor covering his head with the towel.

"NAAAARRRUUUUUUUTOOOO!" She shouted as Naruto ears start to ring, his head bled from the inside. "YOU'RE FUCKING LATE BAKA!" The raging woman grab hold of the sleepy idiot by his collar shaking him abruptly the sleep out of him.

"ITS ALREADY NOON YOU DIMWITT!" Continuing to shake him, Sakura yelled, sending him flying to the living room with one swift punch. Stomping her way back into the living room while Naruto almost unconscious on the carpet trying to reason with her. A very sleepy and foul person rose sending shivers to both Sakura and Naruto.

"...If you are going to cause a ruckus... Do it outside..." Taking his towel, he left into the bedroom going deep under the covers.

"He's the one on the floor..." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto tugged on his collar of his green fleck jacket awkwardly standing between Gaara, Sakura and Sasuke.

"I never expected you to be late for this kind of mission." Gaara stated gazing at the disheveled blond.

"Yeah. Some things came up..." Rubbing the back of his head, a smirk upon his lips, gaze hunger with lust. Gaara glanced towards Sasuke who knowingly averted his eyes a humph blew out his mouth. Gaara hummed.

As he watched the tensed back of Naruto leaving with Gaara beside him, Sasuke couldn't help the feeling of abandonment and... jealously. But soon shook it off. The denied raven swiftly glance at the corner of his eye to sight a rather perplexed Sakura also gazing at the blond. Turning towards her, palms in pockets, cocking his head a bit to the right, he sighed and in turn she inhaled, turning to smile at him.

"Lets go Sasuke."

"Hn..."

Naruto catching a glance of Sasuke leaving, felt a certain need unfulfilled.

"You seem distracted, Naruto."

"Huh?" Dazed blue eyes widen. "Oh... Well.. Kinda I guess." Gaara pursed his lips, sliding a look at the arrogant raven walking off and back to the flushed blond, shaking his head slightly Gaara with his two close companies continued their way out of Konoha Village gates, with Naruto closely behind.

The moon hazing above the moving trees, leaves dancing towards the ground, shifting between branches crouched an unknown figure cloaked in darkness. Watching intensely to the site up ahead, branches shook and three figures expectedly crouched beside the unknown.

"Anything?" hissed one.

"Soon." Red menacing eyes glowed between the darkness of the woods, and a snicker echoed into the silence of the leaves as they flashed out of sight.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long :/ But please! Reviews? So that could keep me motivated to finish this story! Nonetheless Thank You for reading! :D**


End file.
